Silent promises
by Toadally Unique Winged Gal
Summary: Isa Potter, Harry's twin and Draco's girlfriend, was forced to date a certin vamp. what happens when she returns to the wizzarding world?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed while I sat in my little bedroom in this tiny house in this miniscule town, bored out of my mind. The idiotic vampire I was forced to date to fit in had given me a little time to myself before he came back in the window. I sighed again as I let my head fall back on my pillow. Thinking of things I could do to fill the time. I went over to my desk and opened the top right hand drawer, pulling out my wand I turned to the dresser and tapped my wand on the top drawer then the bottom then the middle. Pulling open the middle drawer I lifted out my long fluffy quill, my signature dark purple ink, and three rolls of parchment. On the first I wrote…

Dear professor Dumbledore,

I hope you are in good health and I am writing this to beg you for permission to return for my fourth year at Hogwarts. I have over heard Edward saying that he is planning on leaving me here "for my own safety," and I find that I have no sympathy for the vampire. I have missed everyone so much and I am losing my patience with the family of vampires thinking I am some plain Jane that they can bend to do their bidding and force to obey their rules. Please return me to my home.

Your student,

Isabella Lilly Potter

On the second…

Hi Harry (and I'm sure you will show Ron and Hermione as well,)

I'm bored as hell here in America. As ordered, I'm dating a vampire who happens to be over controlling, stuck up, and rather demanding. I'm owling Dumbledore to let me come home, but I'm pretty sure I know how that's going to end. Anyway, how are you doing? Have you asked out Ginny yet? Are THEY being nice to you? How's the old gang? …etc.

Your twin,

Isa Potter

And finally on the third…

Hi Draco,

I miss you sooooooooo much. The vampire I've been forced to date is over controlling. I miss those long walks we took around the Hogwarts grounds, those quite times in the library, and even the potions class we shared. I hope your summer has been going well, and if all goes well I might be returning for my fourth year with you. I wish I were with you. Cross your fingers!

Your love,

Isa Potter

I tied the rolls up then went downstairs in search of three Ziploc bags and my purple sharpie. After finding both and sending a polite smile at Charlie I climbed the stairs and dumped each roll into its own bag and wrote who it was for on the outside with my favorite sharpie I slid my window open and whistled three chromatic notes into the growing darkness. My owl, flame, came shooting out of the darkness and landed on the reading light attached to my bed with a gentle hoot. She had dark brown feathers with white and black flecks. I carefully stroked her feathers and handed her an owl treat before going back to my desk to retrieve the now waterproof parchments. I gently tied them to her foot before giving her instructions.

"You need to go to Dumbledore first, just drop off his letter you can go back to pick up his reply once you deliver the others. Next go to Harrys, just drop his off and if he decides to respond he has Hedwig. Then go to Draco's, you don't need to wait for his reply either, he has his own owl. Finally go back to Hogwarts, if Dumbledore doesn't respond you can stay there for a bit, go see Hagrid he'll feed you and give you a quiet place to sleep. Ok?" for conformation she nuzzled into my palm that was resting on her side. "good, would you like me to flue you to the public fireplace in Hogsmead?" For a response she flew closer to my door and landed on my dresser." Im taking that as a yes!"

I opened the top drawer of my dresser pulling out a small bag full of powder, then I opened the door and held out my arm for my owl. she settled herself as I headed to the laundry room with my wand, after I tapped the wall on the right hand side of the room and the fire place appeared I placed her on the rack by the dryer and went into the living room.

"Charlie," I announced," I'm going to hogsmead and then maybe a couple other places in the wizarding world, do you need anything while I'm out?" Charlie Weasely looked up from the newspaper to look at me.

"isa, if you wouldn't mind I'll meat you at the twins joke shop in three hours," Charlie stated. Then he winked before continuing, "would you like for me to remove the charm to keep you from changing, or has it grown on you?"

"take it off, take it off now," I replied. Then, with a wave of his wand there I stood with deep blue eyes and off red hair, but with me being a metamorphis it wouldn't last long. I squealed before taking off toward my room to leave a note saying Charlie and I went out, and diving back toward the fireplace, I took the two letters for draco and Harry from Flame before grabing a simple black cloak from behind the dryer, and ripping the bewildered owl from her carful perch. Smiling I lept into the fire shouted "hogsmead," and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I stumbled from the fireplace and brushed myself off, the now travel sick owl clinging painfully to my shoulder, I pulled out my cellphone and sent a text to Draco.

Hey, I'm in hogsmead. If you want to meet me at the three broomsticks, let me know and you can spend an hour with me… if so I can meet you in an hour …love ya mother of flames

I sent it then started another, this one to Harry

Hi, if you're free in 2 hours let me know and I'll stop by, if not let me know and I'll stop by anyway. Mother of flames

After I gave her another owl treat, flame took off to Dumbledore with his single letter. I turned and headed toward honey dukes.

I bought seven chocolate frogs, three sugar quills, seven blood pops (to send to them after they left), and some exploding pop rocks (for Charlie). I was leaving the store when I got a text.

At 3 broomsticks now, you want 2 meet me and I'll help you with whatever you have left. Son of ice

K, give me time to get there Mother of flames

I turned and walked over to the front door, took a deep breath and walked in. at first glance I didn't see Draco, but upon further investigation I saw he was seated with a girl with her back to me. This girl had thick bushy hair, Hermione. I walked over and collapsed in the chair next to Draco. He smiled at me and handed me a butter beer.

"So, what brings you here?" I questioned.

"I told Hermione, Ron, and harry you were coming so Ron and Hermione said they'd meet us here and harry said he would but he had no way to get here." Draco announced.

I smiled, "thanks hon," I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, "I can fix Harrys issue though." I stood up and walked to the fireplace by the restrooms, tossing some flew powder in I shouted, "Number 7, privet drive."

When I opened my eyes I was in Ms. Fig's fireplace she keeps in the sun porch under a few charms. "Ms. Fig?" I yelled, my voice ringing through the house "are you home?"

She came bustling out of the kitchen armed against intruders with a large skillet. "Oh, Isa, it's you. How have you been?"

"Good, can harry and I use your fireplace? We're meeting friends in the three broomsticks, shopping around for a bit, then going to the twins joke shop." I answered.

"Sure, you two know that you can use my fireplace any time you want." she sighed. Walking away she mumbled, "a little more notice would be nice."

"Thanks!" I giggled already out the door, running across the street.

Knocking on the door I changed my appearance to dark brown curls that reached my waist, deep blue-green eyes, and slightly longer features.

I smiled as my aunt opened the door, "hello, I'm doing a survey and I'd like to speak with a certain Mr. Potter. Is he in?" she tried to slam the door in my face but I already had my foot in the door. "Harry?" I yelled up the stairs as my lovely aunt tried to shut my foot in the door. He came racing down the stairs, wand and black cloak in hand. I pushed the door open and he dove through, after shooting me a knowing smile we ran across the road, climbed into the fireplace to meet our friends for a butter beer.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour of catching up later all four of them knew about the Cullen's, I knew all about third year, and had promised that Draco and I would meet them in two hours in the joke shop. I drug Draco across the road to a wizarding formal shop, where he attempted to help me pick out a formal dress incase Dumbledore said yes. I learned two things. Draco doesn't have an eye for color in his body, and he tends to pick out clothing that is unflattering and clashes with hair, even mine…I couldn't find a flattering color no matter how hard I tried.

Twenty minutes later I emerged from the store with two garment bags draped over Draco's shoulder. In one was a light sky blue halter dress that came an inch above my ankles with a deep royal blue sash round my stomach and around the neckline to tie it with. I had plans for customizing the dress with sequins. Draco had let me choose a black robe with an off white dress shirt for him.

I walked over to the fence near the shrieking shack and sat down on a large rock. I pulled the dress off Draco and shoved it into my muggle skirt purse with an undetectable extension charm on it. After it was in I swung my feet around and laid my head on the stomach of his prone form. He chuckled and stroked my now pink hair. We laid there for a while before he started talking.

"Isa I know how you operate and I want to take away all excuses that you might have for not going to the..." He started, but before he could finish my lips were pressed firmly to his. His hands slid down to my waist while mine found their way to his hair. When we finally fell apart he finished the thought he started. "Isa, will you go to the dance with me, please?" his gray eyes met mine.

"Absolutely, why would you think…" his lips met mine again and I lost that train of thought, I smiled into his lips.

When we separated I drug him up to the fireplace and traveled to Diagon Alley. There we separated briefly. I went to madam malkins; he said he had some places he needed to go. I loved Mrs. Malkin. She agreed that my dress needed a little handiwork to make it fit just right. We talked as she pinned and sewed. When I looked in her mirror I was shocked. She took in the bodice so it gently hugged my every curve, the sash around my waist now had a bow in the back with ends that extended halfway to my knees, and the skirt flowed instead of just hanging.

"I know you like to add your own touch, so I won't add any sequins or gems, but I have a few I think you might like." She said as she walked over to her cabinet. "Here they are, and they'll match the two colors of your dress perfectly." She held the gems up to the sash for emphases.

"Thank you so much." I said taking the containers from her, "if you have a few more minutes could you help me with a few sets of school robes that will fit? I wasn't at Hogwarts last year so they aren't even close to fitting."

"Of course honey. That's easy work." She said as she wandered into the back room to get some school robes she could fit to me. I changed out of my dress and into my jeans and t-shirt.

Ten minutes later the robes were done and I was waiting for Draco to come and pick me up. A first year wandered into the shop and Mrs. Malkin let me help fit the robes she would need. I had so much fun! After we were done Draco showed up with a tote bag over his shoulder. We headed down to the joke shop fifteen minutes early so we could look around. I was admiring the pygmy puffs when Draco's bag meowed. I turned to him waiting for an explanation. He had the nerve to just smile and walkaway. He would have succeeded if harry hadn't of walked into the store and blocked the entrance.

"Whatcha got in the bag?" I asked

"Nothing" he replied.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Then why'd it meow?" I pushed.

"It didn't meow!" he defended. It may have worked if it hadn't of meowed again. Then a little white and tabby spotted head poked out and looked around. Then it clambered out of his bag and clung to Draco's shirt. "Well the gig is up isn't it little one?" he scratched behind the kittens ear. "Here, I was going to give him to you later tonight but he had other ideas."

The little kitten nuzzled into my shirt and started purring loudly. "Thanks." I clung to Draco with my free hand.

Before our lips could meet Fred came up and grabbed my hips and spun me around, "there will be no snogging in my store miss." George said with a wink. Fred held me and my kitten hostage before spinning both of us around and pulled us into the back. "We owe you so much for the startup money." George started.

"And we'd like to give you something to help repay you," Fred finished, handing me a bag.

"Thanks but you…" I started.

"Nope we are not going to" "listen to you saying that" "you aren't going to accept" "our gifts because we accepted yours." they stated knowingly.

"Fine but good luck getting harry to accept anything," I gloated.

"Don't worry" "we have a plan"

"And that makes me concerned, now if you excuse me; I have a boy I need thank for a kitten." I turned on the spot continuing to the door and into the shop.

I paused to look around and felt strong arms form a cage around my waist. I smiled and spun around to face my captor and smiled when I saw it was the same boy I needed to thank for the kitten. "You're welcome," Draco whispered leaning in to meet my lips half way.

After a minute we were interrupted with an "oi, stop snogging my sister in front of me!" provided by Harry. I giggled and stuck my tough out at him before giving Draco a small peck on the lips. Checking my watch I saw I only had a few minutes left before I went back to Forks. Draco pulled me outside so we could sit down on a bench.

Sighing I turned to look at Draco. "I'm going to need to leave in a little bit. I wish you could come back with me, I miss you so much" I sighed and leaned my head on his chest.

"Well," he pulled back slightly to look me in the eye, "I arranged for us to spend the next two weeks together. Charlie and Dumbledore approved."

I smiled and pulled him back into a hug. "Thank you! You can stay in my room so Edward won't be able to come in at night. And…" he cut me off with his lips again, but I wasn't going to complain. My boyfriend I hadn't seen for three months was coming to forks and staying in my room with me. When he was done I asked "are you packed yet, when are you coming over?"

He chuckled into my hair "I'll give you an hour's head start, and then I be in your laundry room."

I laughed too, "ok, Bella? Are you ready to go yet?" Charlie called from the doorway with his brothers, the twins and Ron.

"Yeah, coming!" I yelled back. "You promise? One hour?" I added in an undertone to Draco.

"yep." He replied stroking my kitten I had yet to name.

I shot up and went over to say goodbye to my friends I would hopefully see in a month at the quidditch world cup. Harry pulled me in to a tight hug with Ron and Hermione. Everyone traveling to England had left. I went to leave and an owl came shooting out of the fireplace. Upon further examination I noted that he was my owl and he had a letter clamped around his leg. Charlie scooped up my owl and retrieved the letter from him, pressing the owl gently to my shoulder so he could stand there.

"What's it say" I asked.

"He said yes!" Charlie replied.

"Thank god! I thought I'd need to stowaway in order to get in!" I nearly shouted.

"Ok, now that's solved, get in the fireplace and go home." He threatened.

"Fine," I said as I disappeared into the fireplace and into the laundry room.

A/N~ K, I know the twins joke shop didn't open until the sixth book but I'm opening it now while their still at school, they will be attending school. I just needed the shop for the story. I need help naming the kitten. Also I want to know what color you want Isa's hair and eyes to be at the ball. ~ Toad


	4. Chapter 4

**AN~hi people of earth... and possably beyond :P, im alwayse excited when i recieve reviews, favroites, and just about anything else... i hope you like this story and if you guys have any ideas i can add to the story i will gladly attempt to include then because i have a rough idea where im going but i alwayse love to include fans deatails.**

**~Toad**

After I was back I Forks I pulled out my phone to tell Edward he couldn't come over for a while.

Hey, 1 of my best friends is coming over and staying in my room, so you probably shouldn't come over for the next 2 weeks. Thanks! Mother of flames

Edward wouldn't get my signature but Draco would and that's all I cared about. i decided not to tell him that my friend was not, in any way, a girl. The kitten mewed from where he was perched on the bed. I smiled and rubbed behind his ears while he purred loudly. I decided to name him Patch (after Patch in hush, hush), I had also brought flames cage up and it now occupied the corner of my desk. Charlie knocked on my door. "It's open!" I yelled.

"Good," he came in, "I was going to put a vampire protection charm up are you good with that?" he asked.

"Yep, I don't want him here while Draco is."

"Ok," he went back down stairs. And, since I had an hour, I took a shower and changed into pajamas, which turned into yoga pants and a light blue tank top with gems across the top. I braded my hair back into a single pony tail, and laid back on my bed.

What felt like minutes later I was awoke by a pair of strong warm arms pulling back the covers and sliding next to me. I looked up and noticed his hair was wet, and he was only wearing a pair of athletic shorts. "You didn't get me up when you arrived," I accused.

"Honey, you looked so peaceful asleep, I just couldn't wake you." He replied. I pushed myself up and out of bed, barely missing his arm attempting to hold me there. I smiled and went over to the window, flinging it open I shooed flames out so he could hunt and shut it tight, closing the curtains. Patch had already settled himself in Charlie's room, on a pillow. I went back over to the bed and sat on the edge. One arm rapped its way around my waist and pulled me over to its owner. I rolled over and ended up cuddling his chest, his arm makes a perfect pillow. We fell asleep like that.

In the morning I was awakened by a chuckle and the jerking of my pillow out from under my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see the person I had planned to beat over the head with my 'Hogwarts a history' book until they reached unconsciousness. The smile he had was near insane. I reached behind my head and grabbed my hard cover hush, hush book from off my nightstand and brought it down on his head with a loud thump.

From down stairs I heard a chuckle and an "I told you so!" yelled from Charlie.

I looked up at Draco, "what ever happened to 'you look so peaceful when you're sleeping,' hmmmmm?"

"Well, you get mad when you miss breakfast!" we defended rubbing the top part of his head.

"Yeah, but I was holding the cook hostage."

"And I was hungry, so was Charlie and I bet you are now."

I sat up, stretched, "yep!" I nearly shouted running down stairs. When I got to the bottom I stopped dead. There sat Jacob and Sam in my kitchen.

"Good Moring Bella," Sam growled.

"Morning!" I replied cheerfully.

"I would like to get straight to the point. "Sam was interrupted by Draco coming down stairs with a shirt on. Kissing my cheek and Turing to the stove. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more private place." Sam continued glairing daggers at my boyfriend. While said boyfriend was searching the fridge for eggs barely containing his laughter.

"You can say anything you want to, Draco won't care." I was pushing it and I knew it.

"Yes, but it's not for his ears."

I let my hair shift colors as I talked it went from Bella's brown to my reddish to light pink. "I think my boyfriend has every right to hear what you're going to say. He's been with me for the past two years and I happen to love him."

"Edward already knows we're here."

"No, not that stupid, arrogant, irritating, malevolent," Draco's lips cut me off. After a minute Charlie sighed and cleared his throat. We broke apart with a gasp and a smile. Then I finished my sentence, "ignorant, low lying, leach. Draco."

"Can I make you guys breakfast? Draco asked from behind me, one hand on my waist, the other grasping a pack of sausage.

"Um, I doubt it," Jacob said.

"Want to bet?"

"Sure, how much?"

"Twenty bucks"

"You, Draco have a deal."

Draco turned to Charlie, grabbed his arm and led him out of the kitchen.

"Bella, you have some explaining to do." Sam scowled at me.

"Well what mythological creatures are you sure exist?" I questioned.

"Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, wizards, dragons, witches, unicorns, and centaurs."

"Good, so Draco can cook breakfast." I went into the other room and drug Charlie into the room with Draco, "cook, please, NOW." I said shoving him toward the pack of bacon. He chuckled as Charlie charmed the kitchen equipment and the stove. The wolves were staring at the flying equipment with their mouths open.

I chuckled as I handed Draco more eggs, bacon, and sausage from the fridge.

A few minutes from breakfast being done Hedwig and earl came swooping through the window above the sink. They both landed on the unoccupied chair facing me, I took the letter from earl first and he toppled off the chair. I laughed as I scooped him up, "same old earl," I said before I took him up to my room and put him in flames cage to rest. I went down stairs and took the package from Hedwig; she nipped my finger and settled herself on the sink faucet. I sat down to read my first letter, I tore the letter from the envelope and before I could open it flames came shooting through the window and landed on my shoulder and dropped a wrapped present in my lap.

"Why are there owls delivering mail to your house?" Sam asked.

"Wizarding post." I replied.

"So, you're a wizard?" Jacob asked.

"I'm a witch, Draco and Charlie are wizards." I replied unwrapping Madam Malkins gift first. Inside was a pair of light blue 1 inch high, t strap, heals with dark blue glitter that was charmed to change patterns as they moved. Inside was a note

This is for your help with the first year, I hope you like them. They've been charmed so you can't fall off of them and to be more comfortable than going barefoot. They should match your dress perfectly and I hope you like them.

M.M.

I smiled as I darted upstairs to my bedroom and put them in my charmed closet with my robes and dress. I headed down stairs just in time for Draco to yell, "Breakfast!"

I waited for the wolves to load their plates before I took mine and sat at the table to open the letter. It read…

Hi Isa,

I heard you were coming back to school. I'm so excited to get my best friend back. I'm at the burrow and they wanted to know if you wanted to go to the quidditch world cup with us. Please owl us back!

Miony

I laughed and set it aside for later. I'd love to go and I planned on telling everyone that once the wolves left. I picked up the package and opened it. Inside was an Irish team scarf with a snitch on it that flew back and forth the length of the scarf, and a note.

Isa I know you'll be coming with us so I thought you needed some Irish pride.-Harry

I smiled and wrapped the scarf around my neck. I looked up to see both Sam and Jacob had stopped eating and were sitting stuffed on the couch. Draco was on his way past me for thirds but I caught his waist on his way back and pushed him into the chair beside me. I started to laugh at the look on the two wolves' faces, a mixture of shock and complete bliss. "You could sell those plates to the pack. They'd love to be full sometimes."

Draco chuckled, "that's Fred and George's area of expertise, but you might be on to something." I smiled as he pulled me onto his lap.

"maior amor caritatis semper in montium tibi compatior," I whispered into his ear. It was what I told him the first time he asked me out. It translated to my love of the mountains will always be greater than the love I feel for you.

"Num Romanae mutare permittitur," he whispered back. Which translates to, am I allowed to see if I can change that.

I laughed elbowing him in the stomach, "only if you can catch me." I shouted. I raced upstairs and grabbed my nimbus 2000, and jumped out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard muttered cussing as I circled the house. Draco was banging around in his trunk to retrieve his 2001. I laughed spiraling around the house. Harry potter was the youngest seeker of the century but Isa potter was the youngest chaser Hogwarts had ever seen, and I would surprise anyone who tried to take the ball from my hands with a little passel tong because I unlike my brother had mastered the language. I swerved up then came plummeting strait down past the window an extremely mad slytheran shot out of seconds later. I took off over the forest towards a meadow I found when I was drug here from England. I shot down into the trees to follow a path that would get us closer to where I wanted to end up. I shot back up through the branches to find a frantic Draco searching in the opposite direction. I giggled as I took off towards the meadow. I ducked into it and landed safely near the edge.

I always loved this meadow. On the north side there was a small water fall and stream. The rest was surrounded by large trees. I ran my hand over a large apple tree and then a cedar tree that rested next to the tree. My wand is part apple wood part cedar wood, a squirrel buried the two seeds together and they grew as one. In the wand resides a single phoenix feather. I sighed hearing Draco land behind me and his broom land with a thunk on top of mine. Seconds later his arms found their way to my waist spinning me around. "Why do you try to lose me every time we fly?" he whispered into my hair.

"Because I'm a better seeker then you will ever be." I replied looking up into his eyes.

"Then why are you a chaser"

"I'm backup for my brother"

"Right, the famous potter quidittch pair"

I snuggled into his chest, "bloody right"

A twig snapping alerted me to company. I felt Draco's arm slip off my hip and to the pocket in the athletic shorts he was still wearing. Mine slid towards the invisible holster on my left arm, effectively wrapping my arms behind Draco's neck. I stretched my height a bit so I could easily over his shoulder instead of having to stand on my toes. We slowly spun looking for the intruder. I spotted Alice on my side and heard Draco's sharp intake of breath meaning he had spotted someone else. I shifted in his arm and drug him over to the stream and closer to our brooms. We stood between our brooms facing Alice and the other I could not yet see. Alice walked to the middle of the field and waited for the other to join her. There was no doubt it was a Cullen. Then I saw the bronze hair and froze, still clinging to my wand around Draco. He smirked at me and Draco.

"Can we help you" I said spinning and glaring at both allowing my slight British accent out.

"We just thought you were one of our friends." Alice answered.

"Well obviously not," ice dripped from my voice as I stared down the vampires.

"Well, then, um," she trailed off.

Draco's arm tightened around my waist as his eyes shot daggers at Edward.

"Bella I know its you, why are you doing this to me?" Edward stared at Draco's hand, which still held me tight to his hips.

"My name is Isa, not Bella. Bella is a killer." I forced through tight lips. "Now if you'll excuse us, up." I called my broom, which now hovered a couple feet above the ground. Edward was at my side before I finished trying to get me to separate from Draco. I tend to have an issue with keeping my temper in check. I heard Draco chuckle and start counting down from three.

I lasted until he got to two. "How dare you say that I am your Bella, how dare you say that you own me, how dare you try to separate me from my boyfriend, and how dare you interrupt us on our day off." I slapped him making my hand sting, but I didn't care. "We come out here looking to get away from mythical creatures and here you are following us. You are fowl, loathsome." Edward grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. My magic flared and he was left passed out on the ground, with that I turned to Draco, "let's go." I grabbed his hand and lead him toward the now hovering brooms. But he stopped us and spun me so I was plastered to his chest. Edward stood up and turned toward us.

draco winked and I met him half way. His hands flew from my waist one resting on my upper back, the other settled slightly south from where it had previously rested, pulling me tight against him. One of my hands tangled into his hair the other slid over his shoulder and down to his back. I was in heaven until Edward lost his temper and ripped us apart, causing us to hit trees on opposite sides of the clearing. Alice flew in front of me to protect me from seeing Edward attempt to kill Draco, and Edward may have succeeded if Draco and I hadn't of shouted "up" across the clearing causing our brooms to fly toward us. I leapt on mine and flew over to Draco who shot straight up Edward growled and launched himself up to my broom dangling at least 80 feet in the air.

"Get off of my broom. "I growled.

"Bella you're mad, you don't love him, come on honey. I'll take you to Carlisle." Edward offered.

I giggled, "he already knows what I am," and then I did something I rarely do. I stood up on my board, surf board style and edged it toward the forest. "This is your last chance to willingly let go."

"Never," he said slowly. I turned a little bit, winked at Draco, and then I was off into the forest. Praying to anyone that would listen that I didn't fall off, I pushed off a tree and Edward swung back and forth but he wouldn't let go. I pulled my feet under the pegs and flipped us into three tight barrel rolls that would have the slytheran team cowering away from me. Eventually Edward fell off and I pushed myself home. I flew around my room and noticed that Draco wasn't behind me. I turned around to see him attempting to throw Alice off. He fell into a terrible dive and pulled up about two feet above the ground. Alice jumped off to avoid a mouth full of dirt and flew into a tree.

Draco shot up and joined me by the window, "don't touch my girl again. "He yelled toward the vampires who were glaring at me. Then he pushed me through the window, and followed me into my room.

**AN~ rember if you have a good idea i love to add fan details; even if its just what color hair you want or wich characters you would like to see in the story. let me know!**

**love ya,**

**Toad**


End file.
